Roberta Flowers' Family Values
by IAmWanderer
Summary: a series about Ramona's family and how her younger sister, Roberta, had to defeat her enemies. But it also tells you about Roberta's connection with the League of Evil Exes. Drama/Family/ with a hint of humor.
1. Charlotte And Roderick

In Vancouver, Canada, Roderick Flowers was eating breakfast when his younger sister Charlotte walked in.

**Name: Charlotte Flowers**

**Age: 21**

**Youngest Flower Sibling**

"Hey, Roderick! Guess who I was on the phone with," Charlotte said in such a great mood.

"Who?" Roderick said as if he was annoyed with his sister's presence.

"I was on the phone with someone!"

"Great," Roderick said sarcastically and continued eating his breakfast.

"I was on the phone with Ramona," Charlotte added.

"_Ramona? _Our eldest sister who dated 7 seven evil exes?"

"Yup."

"Never heard of her."

**Name: Roderick Flowers**

**Age: 23**

**The only boy in the family**

"Stop being a pussy, Rod!" Charlotte said slapped Roderick in the back of the head.

"Okay, if it makes you feel any better, may I ask what she wanted?"

"She wants us to meet her new boyfriend."

Roderick rolled his eyes, "Great. Another evil ex waiting to happen."

"Trust me Roderick, if he ,_or she,_ was another evil ex waiting to happen, Ramona wouldn't have invited us over to Toronto."

"Toronto?" Roderick gave a stern look.

"Yes."

"If she was planning to run away from her family, why Toronto? IT'S IN CANADA! WE'RE IN CANADA!"

"Oh, if you want to criticize her, I got some more bad news for you."

Roderick hissed, "If you want me to crack, don't tell me."

"Roberta has to come with us."

"Charlotte! WHY DID YOU TELL ME!"

"Did it anger you?"

"Yes."

Charlotte grinned, "That's why."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that it's short. I needed more time to do this but I was in such a hurry! I don't own Scott Pilgrim! I only own Roberta Flowers and her mysterious gang!<strong>


	2. Family, Secrets, and Twittter

"_Hey, Rod! What are you doing?" _

_It was 4:00 in the afternoon when Roderick's roommate Jeremy walked in. He grinned showing off his blue eyes and blond hair. _

"_Just calling my sister." Roderick said still waiting for her to answer._

"_Which sister? Your innocent little sister Charlotte, your Eldest sister Ramona, or your totally hot twin, Roberta."_

_Roderick glared at him, "I was about to throw up when you said 'hot twin.'"_

_**Name: Jeremy Fillmore**_

_**Age 23 **_

_**Roderick's Roommate (finds Roberta attractive) **_

"_Well she is! If she answers tell her I said hi!" Jeremy said so excitingly._

_Roderick groaned when he heard Roberta's answering machine. _

"_She's not answering! I sent her an E-mail, text messaged her, I even checked her Myspace."_

"_Dude, nobody uses Myspace anymore! We stick to Facebook now!"_

"_You have a Facebook?"_

"…_no." Jeremy lied and tried to change the subject, "So why do you need her? I thought your entire family spilt years ago."_

"_Ramona invited the entire family over to meet her new boyfriend."_

"_Another? Isn't this like the seventh one?"_

"_No, she dated some nerd before him."_

"_What's his name?"_

"_I don't know. Sean or something."_

_**Jeremy's memory begins in five…Four…three…two…one….**_

"_OMG! IRS!"_

_Roderick turned to Jeremy in a confused way, "Huh?"_

_**Translation: Oh my god! I remembered something!**_

"_Oh…what then?"_

"_I remembered that Roberta has a twitter!" Jeremy said as he ran to his bag and grabbed his cell phone. "Just a few months ago, Roberta tweeted that she broke up with her boyfriend."_

"_What does that have to do with anything?"_

_Jeremy scrolled down and found the tweet: _

_Just broke up with my boyfriend- shopping in New York!_

"Wasn't Ramona at New York? A couple of years ago?"

"It doesn't matter. Roberta is in New York still."

The next morning, Roderick woke up early to call his girlfriend from New York. After a few moments she answered.

**Lexi: hello?**

**Roderick: Hey, it's me.**

**Lexi: oh, it you! What is it….**

**Roderick: I was wondering if your still in New York.**

**Lexi: Yes, I got a job as a bar tender. **

**Roderick: I was wondering if you saw my sister over there.**

**Lexi: Which one?**

**Roderick: **_(groans) _**…Roberta.**

**Lexi: I don't know. Haven't seen her in a while.**

**Roderick: If you see her give me a call. **

The short phone conversation was over.

* * *

><p><strong>1 day(s) left for dinner with Ramona<strong>

"Did you find her?" Charlotte asked.

"Maybe." Roderick said while watching TV.

Charlotte's black hair flipped showing off her yellow head band which she wears (all the time!). "What do you mean by 'maybe.'"

"I asked Lexi if she was still in New York and she said she didn't know."

"Well, did you call her again?"

"No. Why should I? Have you tried?"

"I'm trying to call Dad! I can't get any signal. It must be blocked from the mountains."

Roderick turned the TV off. "We see Ramona tomorrow! I guess we will have to do it without them."

"No! it's family stuff everyone has to be there! Besides, if dad or Roberta didn't come it would seem like much of a party." Charlotte whined.

"Tell me again why I have to go?"

Charlotte turned to Roderick, "IT'S FAMILY STUFF!"


	3. Roberta Flowers

**Manhattan, New York**

**Roberta's Hotel Room 12:00 M **

It was midnight, when two unknown strangers walked in a hotel room. They broke the door open using a pipe. The two stranger were tall and were covered in black clothing.

When they arrived, they grabbed all the expensive stuff that was noticeable and put in it their pillow sack.

Out of nowhere, a girl, a young woman, with long dark hair, arrived wearing high-heels, jeans, an expensive shirt, and carrying a prada bag.

The robbers (just noticing the young woman) froze and stopped what they were doing. One of the robbers asked, "Who the hell are you?"

The came out of the shadows revealing her face. She smiled and answered the man, "Read the bar, you nimrods!"

**Name: Roberta Flowers **

**Age: 23 **

**Rating: 5 ½ stars**

**(Warning: She'll kick your ass!)**

"shit." the other robber mumbled.

As the robbers were about to pull out their weapons, Roberta took out her silver 45 caliber pistol and aimed at one of the robber's hand. She pulled the trigger and hit the robber's pocket knife knocking it off his hand. Then the other robber, who was holding the pillow case, came out of nowhere and began to swing his fist at her. Luckily, Roberta managed to dodge them. Finally when the robber was week, Roberta punched him in the stomach so hard he flew across the room and landed on his partner.

The two robbers were weak and walked out the door carrying the pillow case filled with the expensive stuff. Before they managed to get to the door, Roberta shot the wall almost 3 centimeters from one of the robber's face.

"Who the hell are you?" Roberta asked pointing her gun directly at their faces.

"who wants to know?" one of the robbers asked.

"The girl holding a gun, who else?"

"We just heard you were the hottest and richest girl on this block." the other robber said.

"You're not here for my stuff!"

"Uh, yes we are."

"No you're not! I HAVE AN XBOX 360 RIGHT BY THE DOOR AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN NOTICE IT?"

The robbers turned around and said "YOU DO?"

_BLAM_ came out of Roberta's gun.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOTEL ROOM, YOU BASTARDS!" Then Roberta shot another shot at their triple times just to scare them off.

Moments later after they were all gone, some knocked at her door. Roberta walked and answered it. There stood a blonde guy with weird looking clothes.

**Name: Trevor Reynolds **

**Age: 23 **

**You might think he's gay (but he's not!)**

"Hey Roberta!" he walked all girly-ish, "What are you doing?"

"Eating chocolate," She taking a bite of her Three Musketeer.

"Where did you get it? Did a doggy drop it?"

She glared at him, "This conversation is going nowhere!"

Trevor turned around and noticed the room being a mess. "Wow, what happened here?"

"Another robbery."

"Another one? That's like the 6th one this month! Damn it Roberta, when will you get a real house?"

"I'll get a house when my dad approves of me living alone!"

"Come one, Roberta, your stinking rich! You work two jobs and you can date any douche you want!"

Roberta walked over to her home phone and looked at all her massages.

_6 messages _

Trevor walked over to her, "whose been stalking you?"

Roberta frowned, "Probably, Mason. Or another 'I'm sorry I cheated on you, and I feel really bad' prank phone from Daphne."

Roberta listened to all of the voice mails.

Voice Mail #1: hey Roberta! It's Roderick, call me when you get this.

Voice Mail #2: Roberta, are you there? I need to talk to you. By the way this is Roderick.

Voice Mail #3: Roberta, this is Roderick, I want to tell you something. Just call me back please.

Voice Mail #4: Roberta, I'm sorry to call you so late, but I need to talk to you!

Voice Mail #5: Roberta, it's Roderick for the fifth time, I need to tell you something!

Voice Mail #6: Roberta, this is the last time I have to call you, so anyways, Ramona is having a dinner party with her new boyfriend, I was hoping you would come.

Roberta rolled her eyes, "My little brother has been calling for the last two days?"

"Why?"

"My sister, Ramona, is a having a dinner. I'm suppose to go because it's family stuff!"

"Has Charlotte been reading your mom's old home magazines?"

"Probably." Roberta let out a smile.

…

"Trevor. We're going to Canada!"


End file.
